While the origin of the game of golf is disputed, the modern game of golf is generally believed to have originated in Scotland several centuries ago. Since the dawn of the game, golfers have endeavored to hit a golf ball with more distance and more accuracy. The golf club has gone through numerous design chances to accomplish this feat. The golf ball also has gone through numerous changes to accomplish greater distance and accuracy. However, despite numerous changes, improvements to golf balls are desirous. Such improvements may, among other things, increase the energy imparted to the golf ball from the impact of the golf club with the golf ball.